Dangereuse envie
by adel03lem
Summary: Remus et Hermione sont en couple et heureux. Cependant Hermione veut un enfant ce que Remus refuse, jusqu'où ira telle pour satisfaire son désir maternel et est ce que son couple y survivra ? Fic de Adel03lem et Amandine Valentine.
1. Chapter 1

Adel03lem et Amandine Valentine présentent leur première fanfiction ensemble; Dangeureuse envie .

CHAPITRE 1

- Remus s'il te plait parles moi à la fin.

- Pour te dire quoi ? Non je ne veux pas d'enfants alors arrêtes d'insister !

- Mais donnes moi une bonne raison enfin !

Ne voulant pas se répéter encore une fois, Remus sortit.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, c'était à chaque fois la même chose, ils étaient mariés depuis deux ans maintenant et tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était être mère. Pour cela elle devait en parler à son mari, elle ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte et le mettre devant le fait accompli, mais il refusait à cause d'un seul détail ; sa lycanthropie.

Eh oui, monsieur était persuadé que cela pourrait jouer sur le destin de leur potentiel futur enfant. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le convaincre, après tout pourquoi devenir parent serait un crime ? Quand Harry et Ginny avaient eu leur fils, James, Remus l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait souri, c'était au début de leur relation, et quand ils étaient rentrés le soir, elle lui avait dit " j'espère un jour en avoir un moi aussi" et lui avait répondu que ce sera surement le cas un jour.

Elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas eu confiance dès le début en leur relation, c'est vrai il trouvait au début toujours un prétexte pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se rapprocher; " je suis trop vieux", " je ne peux pas t'offrir une belle vie comme tu le mérites", elle avait tout fait pour démonter ses arguments un à un.

Ils vivaient heureux depuis quatre ans, la fin de la guerre les avait rapprochés. Après tout, il était celui qui devait pour l'Ordre la protéger quand elle était rentrée chez elle pendant les vacances avant sa dernière année, cela avait été un peu compliqué d'expliquer à ses parents pourquoi un sorcier s'installait dans la chambre d'ami pendant les vacances, mais ces derniers n'avaient pas protesté une seule fois quand ils ont compris que la sécurité de leur fille unique était en jeu.

Ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble, cela en était presque inquiétant, Hermione se souvenait encore comment elle avait découvert que sous ces vêtements défraichis et cet air de fatigue et de lassitude, il y avait un homme bien fait de sa personne.

_Elle se réveilla en ce matin de juillet, elle était revenue de Poudlard depuis deux jours et Dumbledore avait choisi Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, pour la protéger chez ses parents. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle_ _de bain mais quand elle alla pour ouvrir la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser voir son cher professeur, une serviette de bain autour de la taille, un torse ferme avec des abdos bien dessinés malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire et les cheveux humides. Elle fut sans voix. _

_- Désolé Hermione, je suis arrivé ce matin et vu que j'ai passé la nuit dehors j'ai préféré prendre une douche immédiatement. _

_Sur ce, il partit en direction de sa chambre temporaire._

_"Waouh! Putain ce que mon prof est canon" furent les seules pensées d'Hermione. De toute la journée elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards du coin de l'œil à son merveilleux professeur. _

Plus tard, ils se trouvèrent de nombreux points communs.

_Hermione comme à son habitude lisait un bouquin, la soirée était un peu plus fraîche que d'habitude alors elle avait pris un plaid pour se couvrir au dessus de sa nuisette. Ses parents étaient partis chez une grande tante pour le weekend._

_- Que lis tu ? _

_- Quoi ? Oh euh, __Si c'est un homme__ de Primo Lévi._

_Il s'approcha d'elle est s'assit au bout du canapé._

_- Quel en est le sujet ?_

_-C'est une œuvre autobiographique d'un homme italien qui a vécu dans un camp de concentration pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, je l'ai déjà lu, je dois dire que certains passages sont assez difficiles voir horribles._

_- Chaque guerre est horrible d'une certaine façon, toutes sans exceptions, que ce soit les guerres moldues ou sorcières. _

_- Tu as raison, tu as déjà lu des livres avec de tels sujets ? _

_- Bien sûr, cependant c'était sur les guerres sorcières, pour les livres moldues ce que je lis le plus sont les contes._

_- Les contes ? _

_- Oui, je trouve ces histoires amusantes par certains points et effrayantes par d'autres, comme dans mon conte préféré, Barbe Bleue, tu n'aimes pas cela ? _

_- Si, mais mon conte préféré est celui de la Belle et la Bête, un homme qui est cruel, puis après malgré son caractère qui s'adoucit il continue à se voir comme un monstre mais est prêt à rester dans son état pour son amour pour Belle et inversement elle arrive à voir au delà de son apparence et son caractère difficile._

_- Tu as parfaitement raison, c'est un magnifique conte. _

_A partir de ce moment, ils se retrouvaient souvent dans le salon pour parler des livres puis d'autres sujets tout aussi passionnants._

En effet, son mari était un homme intelligent, bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais eut l'idée de dire le contraire même quand elle n'avait que treize ans. Leur amour était né de ces soirées, ils s'étaient " mis ensemble" lors du dernier soir d'août avant la reprise de la dernière année. Cela avait été gênant de réaliser cet amour qui naissait pour lui et surtout que cela avait semblé si naturel.

_Ils étaient côte à côte sur le sofa, la même couverture sur les jambes, discutant toujours de sujets plus ou moins intéressants._

_- Tu sais, je pense que tout le monde a le droit aux mêmes choses. Si nous sommes réellement égaux, pourquoi les sangs purs ne réfléchissent pas ? _

_- Je ne pense pas qu'ils savent le faire Mione._

_- Remus ! Si Sirius t'écoutait ! _

_- Je suis sûr que si Patmol était là il sera d'accord avec moi, c'est le sang pur le plus fou que je connaissais enfin dans le bon sens du terme, il détestait tout ce qui est sang pur, à part bien sûr le côté réputation auprès des filles. _

_- Il draguait souvent ?_

_- Tout le temps, c'était un Casanova._

_- Et toi ? _

_- Moi. _

_- Oui, tu étais comment avec les filles? _

_- Oh moi c'était très différent, Sirius et James draguaient le plus, enfin James, c'était surtout pour rendre Lily jalouse au début, il n'allait jamais plus loin que le simple flirt puis quand il a remarqué que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il l'a couverte d'attention, de petits gestes tendres. Moi je ne voulais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un à cause de mon problème de fourrure. J'avais bien sûr des cavalières lors des bals mais sinon rien. _

_- Tu sais, je suis persuadée que si cette fille qui pourrait te combler t'aime vraiment, elle passera outre ce que tu considères comme un problème. _

_Il se tourna vers elle et Hermione plongea dans l'or de ses yeux, ils n'avaient pas remarqué leur rapprochement physique l'un vers l'autre. _

_- Tu le crois vraiment ? _

_- Bien sûr, si c'est un véritable amour que vous partagez, rien ne pourra vous empêcher d'être ensemble._

_Sans qu'ils y pensent leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser d'abord doux, puis de plus en plus fougueux et passionné, ils étaient coupé de tout ce qui pouvait les entourer. _

_- Non ! _

_Remus se recula comme foudroyé par la foudre, les yeux écarquillés. Il se releva, murmura un " désolé" et partit. _

Plus tard, il revenait vers elle, lui disant que ce n'était pas possible, mais elle avait vaincu toute sa volonté et il avait fini par céder à leur amour mutuel, bien qu'il pensait toujours ne pas être assez bien pour elle mais ça, elle avait appris à le gérer.

Elle se souvenait d'il y a deux ans quand il l'avait demandé en mariage, c'était enfin la preuve qu'il voulait avancer et croire en eux, il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour combattre ses préjugés envers lui même.

_- Mione ?_

_Elle releva la tête de son livre de comptes, elle était en train de racheter Fleury et Bott et aussi une petite librairie à Pré au lard pour vivre dans ce qu'elle aimait le plus. _

_- Oui ? Qui a t-il mon loup ?_

_Pff, elle était têtue comme une mule, elle savait qu'il n'appréciait pas ce surnom mais il fallait avouer que pour elle il était près à tout accepter. _

_- Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde ? _

_Tout en parlant il s'approcha d'elle, lui enleva le livre des mains, le posa, lui pris les mains avant de les baiser et de plonger ses yeux d'or dans ceux chocolat._

_- Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur et si comme tu me le dis souvent il suffit que je sois près de toi pour cela, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, Hermione Jean Granger me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir Hermione Jean Lupin, mon épouse ?_

_Elle rêvait, ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, enfin si mais..._

_- OUI ! Oui ! Oui ! _

_Elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa fougueusement._

_- Je ne souhaite que ça mon amour._

_Dire que Remus était heureux était un mot faible, il l'aimait tant. Elle avait percé sa place dans la barrière qui entourait son cœur._

Ils avaient eu des fiançailles de six mois, et ils s'étaient mariés, un mariage simple avec quelques membres de l'Ordre et les amis. Hermione avait une robe blanche bustier et une coiffure tressée sur le haut de sa tête, elle était merveilleuse, Remus lui, adoptait un costume de mariage à la moldue, sobre et élégant. Ce fut leur jour, un jour unique et merveilleux.

_Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand elle remonta l'allée au bras de son père. Belle comme une nymphe, elle ne faisait que regarder droit devant elle, obnubilée par la vision de son futur époux. _

_Quand son père fit le geste symbolique de donner sa fille, la cérémonie commença, le moment tant attendu et le plus marquant fut l'échange des vœux. _

_- Remus, être avec toi ici me donne l'impression de rêver, et si c'est le cas je ne veux jamais me réveiller. Je veux t'aimer jusqu'à ma mort, je veux être liée à toi de toutes les façons possibles. Tu illumines ma vie comme la lune éclaire la nuit. Je ne pourrais jamais trouver les mots ou la façon d'exprimer clairement mes sentiments à ton égard, ces sentiments si forts que j'ai des fois l'impression que ça me fait mal, je ne veux que toi depuis quatre ans, je ne veux que toi maintenant et je ne veux que toi pour l'avenir. Devant tout nos amis et notre grande famille aujourd'hui je fais un vœu, celui d'être ton amie, ta confidente, ton amante et enfin ton épouse. Je t'aime Remus. _

_- Mon Hermione, ma lumière, que dire ? La vérité simplement, je t'aime. Un seul mot pour décrire les sensations et les sentiments que tu crées en moi. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus chère dans ma vie et je ne veux jamais te perdre. Aujourd'hui je lie ma vie à la tienne non seulement jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare mais si on m'en donne la possibilité je t'aimerais même au delà. Je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour que tu sois la femme la plus heureuse du monde, je ne veux que ton bonheur et ferai tout pour l'obtenir. Je choisis cela malgré nos épreuves du présent et celles qu'on aura dans le futur. Je fais ici et maintenant la promesse d'être l'époux que tu rêves d'avoir, celui qui te protégera, te consolera et te soutiendra. Tu es l'amour de ma vie mon ange, saches-le._

_Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et avant que quiconque ait pu faire un geste, elle enlaça son futur mari et l'embrassa. _

_- Hermione ce n'est pas encore le moment ! _

_- Harry, tais-toi un peu. _

_Merci à Ginny qui venait de sauver Harry de la fureur d'Hermione si on empêchait cette dernière d'embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait, c'était son mariage non ? Son jour ? Si elle voulait porter une tenue rose à la Ombrage ben elle en avait le droit ! _

Et voilà, aujourd'hui elle était mariée mais elle voulait juste avancer, ils avaient un travail, Remus ayant repris son poste de professeur à Poudlard, son titre de héros de guerre le protégeant des mécontentements de certains parents vis à vis de sa condition intitulée " problème de fourrure".

Les deux années suivantes étaient passées à une vitesse hallucinante, Harry et Ginny avaient fondé une famille bien qu'ils ne soient seulement que fiancés, cela ayant apporté un choc de savoir que la jeune Weasley était enceinte sans avoir encore dit oui chez les familles sang purs qui n'étaient pas tombées sous la coupe de Voldemort. Ron était joueur de Quidditch, il collectionnait les conquêtes et parcourait le monde sorcier pour disputer ses matchs. Neville et Luna, ensemble depuis six ans maintenant, vivaient toujours à Poudlard, en tant que professeurs cette fois.

Enfin bref, c'est vrai que l'herbe parait plus verte chez le voisin, cependant elle ne voulais qu'une chose; un bébé.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, il était là, étendu et tourné de l'autre coté du lit, elle pénétra sous les couettes pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Remus, tu dors ?

- Non.

- Alors laisses moi te dire que tu as tort quand tu parles de ta lycanthropie, je sais que pour toi cela est compliqué mais s'il te plait réfléchis. Ne veux tu pas être père ? Au pire que veux tu qu'il se passe ? Tu auras de la compagnie une fois par mois.

Il se releva et elle put voir la fureur dans ses yeux.

- Tu crois que cela est amusant Hermione ? Tu crois vraiment que ma condition est facile et quand je dis que je ne veux pas d'enfants c'est parce que je ne souhaite pas être père ? J'en rêve d'accord ? Oui je voudrais une petite fille aux yeux chocolat ou un fils aux cheveux bruns mais c'est impossible. Si tu veux, on peut adopter ou essayer de trouver une solution ensemble mais nous n'aurons pas d'enfants, tu n'en auras pas avec moi, en tout cas de façon naturelle.

Son regard se voila, elle s'en voulait d'avoir insister, peut être avait il raison ? Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras frêles.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser Amour, je suis désolée mais pour moi, ta lycanthropie ne change rien à la question; je t'aime avec tes qualités et tes particularités.

- Je sais Mione, si tu savais comme je rêve de te voir enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et toujours à m'engueuler car tu en auras assez de ressembler à un dragon ou encore que tu me réveilles à trois heures du matin pour avoir de la nourriture.

A ces mots elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

- Si tu le dis Remus, mais saches que j'ai un grand défaut depuis longtemps, je suis têtue et je n'arrêterai pas de t'en parler et d'argumenter jusqu'à ce que tu fasses de moi la mère de ton enfant.

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa et s'étendit sous son lit. Remus soupira et se rallongea à son tour, enlaçant sa femme.

- Sois sûre que si je n'étais qu'un sorcier normal je te ferais autant d'enfants que tu pourrais en porter.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et éteignit la lumière.

Hermione, elle, n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle avait trop de choses en tête, la première ; faire en sorte que Remus ne soit plus un loup-garou ou mieux qu'il ne le devienne pas...

Et voilà un premier chapitre, n'oubliez pas les petites messages que vous pouvez laisser, nous prenons toutes les remarques construtives en compte ^^ .

Bsx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Pour elle, c'était décidé, elle allait trouvé la solution pour aider son mari à vaincre son plus grand problème; sa lycanthropie.

Elle possédait maintenant une chaîne de librairie à travers Londres moldue et sorcier ainsi que quelques autres à travers le Royaume- Uni, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir accès à plusieurs ouvrages sur divers sujets.

Elle voulait cet enfant, c'était devenu une sorte d'obsession, et si Remus ne voulait pas à cause de sa "maladie", alors elle allait faire en sorte qu'il ne l'attrape pas. Elle voulait un moyen rapide de guérir son mari et ayant travaillé avant dans le laboratoire de Ste Mangouste juste après sa dernière année (ses résultats et ses connaissances lui avaient permis d'entrer comme stagiaire alors qu'elle cherchait encore sa voie professionnelle), elle savait que de ce côté, la science ou la magie n'avançaient pas du tout. Il faudrait attendre de longues et longues années pour découvrir une légère amélioration de la condition lycanthrope mais anéantir totalement, cela semblait impossible.

Remus, lui, avait raconté un soir comment sa vie avait pris ce tournant radical et comment de gentil garçon il était passé de ce qu'il avait nommé " un monstre sanglant caché dans le corps d'un enfant inoffensif".

_- Greyback à fait encore une victime cette nuit d'après la Gazette, il n'a pas pu être arrêté car les aurores qui allaient intervenir ont était pris d'assaut par un groupe de mangemorts, à part la victime il n'y a pas de blessés graves. _

_Hermione reposa la Gazette du sorcier et regarda vers celui qu'elle aimait, son petit ami Remus Lupin. On pouvait savoir que la veille avait été la pleine lune rien qu'aux traits fatigués de son visage et son état si faible; il était allongé sur un lit, la tête légèrement tournée vers elle._

_- Tu sais, depuis le temps où il est devenu un loup garou Greyback a dû faire plus de victimes que la plupart des mangemorts réunis. _

_- Comment ça ? _

_- Il veut une société où les loups garous seraient les maîtres en quelques sorte, il mord des enfants le plus souvent, il adore ça. C'était un moyen de pression pour Voldemort, c'est ainsi que beaucoup de personne pendant une période se sont ralliés à lui ou ont fui le pays. _

_- Voldemort voulait tes parents auprès de lui ? _

_- Non, à la base c'était un désaccord entre Greyback et mon père, j'avais cinq ans à l'époque. Greyback n'a pas aimé que mon père lui tienne tête alors il s'est vengé, il m'a mordu. _

_Ses mains serraient si fort celles d'Hermione qu'elle en ressentit de la douleur. Cependant elle ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de réel pour soulager les sentiments de souffrance qu'il pouvait ressentir. _

_- Et tes parents ? Que s'est il passé ? Tu ne me parles jamais d'eux. _

_- Mes parents ? Vaste sujet, ils ont été anéantis après cela, ma mère en a voulu à mon père, lui faisant tous les reproches possibles. Ils se sont séparés, la rancune de ma mère était si profonde... Je me suis retrouvé entre eux, le plus drôle était qu'ils avaient tous les deux une cave où je pouvais me rendre pour mes transformations. Ils étaient un si beau couple, ils s'aimaient tant, ils leur arrivaient même de réfléchir à l'idée de faire un autre enfant. On aurait pu être une simple famille de sorciers banale. Cette enflure de Greyback a tout brisé, leurs rêves, notre famille, leur amour. _

_Mon père est décédé avant ma rentrée de Poudlard, il était devenu un alcoolique qui ne gardait jamais ses boulots, ma mère a été assassinée à la fin de mes études et je me suis rendu chez une grande tante pendant quelques temps. _

_Les larmes coulaient doucement sur son visage, Hermione le serra plus fort dans ses bras, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, se réconfortant l'un l'autre à travers leurs gestes. _

Greyback, tout ça était de sa faute. Ce monstre avait détruit l'enfance de Remus et aujourd'hui encore il les empêchait de vivre heureux. Il fallait le tuer. Hermione avait lu de nombreux livres sur le sujet pendant la guerre, cependant elle n'était pas sûre de la marche à suivre mais un plan se dessinait dans sa tête.

Trouver un moyen de retourner au moment où ce salop avait mordu son Remus et le tuer.

Pour elle le plan était simple est parfait, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de problème, elle était décrite comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération.

Elle se lança à corps perdu dans ses recherches profitant que Remus soit obligé de rester à Poudlard car il était de ronde de nuit cette semaine. Elle profita aussi de venir au château pour le voir et avoir de ce fait accès à la bibliothèque.

Dans un premier temps elle ne trouva rien, impossible de remonter le temps plus de quelques heures grâce à une potion ou un retourneur de temps, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en troisième année quand elle cherchait toutes les règles pour ne pas faire de fautes avec son retourneur.

Une semaine passa de cette façon, puis une autre, Remus avait bien remarqué que sa femme était préoccupée et travaillait sur quelque chose en ce moment.

- Mione ?

Cette dernière leva les yeux d'un volume qui semblait extrêmement vieux.

- Mumm.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu es à fond dans des bouquins et tu oublies tout ce qui se passe dans la vie réelle, j'ai même l'impression d'être délaissé et dès que je veux passer un moment intime tu ne me calcules pas, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ma chérie, tu as un problème ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, c'est l'avantage d'être mari et femme.

Il rigola doucement. Hermione se leva et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

- Je suis désolée, tu as surement raison, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs en ce moment mais ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien, je suis juste en train de préparer tout pour noël afin que les librairies ne soient pas en rupture de stock.

Les sens de loup garou de Remus étaient en éveils, elle lui mentait ou elle ne lui disait pas tout mais il y avait un hic. Malgré tout, pour une raison qu'il ignora, il choisit de lui faire confiance.

- Bien, si ce n'est que ça, tu devrais quand même te détendre ma chérie, après tout certes, c'est important pour toi mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne faut pas que tu risques ta santé pour ça, tu as l'air si épuisé.

- Oui tu as raison, j'ai une idée, et si je nous faisais un merveilleux dîner aux chandelles demain ? Rien que toi et moi, de la musique, des petits plats et des galipettes sous la couette en dessert.

Remus soupira, il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est la première fois que tu oublies ce détail mon ange, demain c'est la pleine lune.

Le choc ! Il avait raison, elle avait toujours su quand la pleine lune passait, c'est une date qu'elle vérifiait systématiquement et là ...

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Remus, oh si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Elle commença à pleurer sans pouvoir se calmer, Remus essaya tant bien que mal de la consoler mais cela n'était pas facile. Il l'attrapa puis la porta pour l'emmener en direction de leur chambre, il l'allongea doucement sur la couverture et les oreillers.

- Reposes toi et surtout essayes de dormir un peu, tu es épuisée et cela se voit comme Hagrid au milieu d'un champ. Tu reprendras ce que tu faisais après. Et je m'occupe du repas de ce soir.

Il l'avait dit, tout avait été fait. Hermione après ce jour de repos avait repris ses recherches mais elle ne souhaitait pas que Remus découvre son entreprise, donc elle allait faire ça dans son bureau installé à l'arrière de chez Fleury et Bott, elle avait voulu garder le nom originel du lieu.

Alors qu'elle travaillait sur son projet qui, elle en était peu fière, avançait de manière significative, elle avait trouvé le moyen de tuer un loup garou d'une horrible façon; une potion qui quand elle entrait en contact avec la peau provoquait la dissolution des tissus.

Donc pendant un de ces moment de recherche, elle reçu un hibou.

**Hermione, **

**J'espère que tu vas bien, n'ayant plus de nouvelles de toi depuis un moment, même Harry se fait du soucis pour toi. **

**Pouvons nous nous voir ce midi chez Florian Fortarôme pour discuter? Je crois qu'on a de nombreuses choses à se dire dont certaines qui me semblent extrêmement importantes.**

**Amicalement. **

**Ginny. **

Midi, Ginny l'attendait déjà sur place, elle était toujours aussi jolie et en plus elle avait emmené James avec elle.

- Bonjour Ginny, bonjour mon petit James.

Elle prit le petit dans ses bras pour lui faire des petits bisous partout sur le visage et s'installa en face de sa meilleure amie.

- Alors tu vas bien ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça Hermione, tu ne crois pas ?

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, la rousse enchaîna.

- Remus est venu à la maison il y a deux jours, il croyait que tu étais trop débordée en ce moment, puis il a croisé un de tes employés. Ce dernier lui aurait dit que tu allais souvent à ton bureau mais qu'il t'arrivait aussi de t'absenter des fois pendant des heures. Hermione, Remus croit que tu as un amant, est ce que c'est vrai ?

- QUOI ! Enfin je veux dire non , non, je n'ai pas d'amant, voyons Ginny, c'est comme si je te demandais si tu avais un amant, c'est n'importe quoi, j'aime Remus je ne crois pas que je pourrais le tromper un jour. C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

Hermione n'en revenait pas, Remus, Son Remus croyait qu'elle avait un amant ? C'était une tragédie, elle sentit les larmes tombaient doucement, le bébé dans ses bras la regarda et se serra contre elle, comme si ce petit être avait compris sa douleur à ce moment là.

- Comment peux t-il croire ça ? Je, je ne suis rien sans lui, je me perd, je ...

- Mione calmes toi, il y a une solution, tu vas lui parler calmement. Il croit ça en particulier parce qu'il trouve que vous vous éloignez l'un de l'autre depuis une certaine conversation sur les enfants si j'ai bien compris, racontes moi tout.

- C'est simple, il refuse de me faire porter son enfant avec comme prétexte sa lycanthropie, je croyais qu'avec le temps il arriverait à passer outre mais ça va faire un an et demi que j'essaie de le convaincre sans succès.

- Et en ce moment le travail ?

- Tout est comme d'habitude, en fait, je recherche beaucoup de choses au sujet d'enfants nés avec un de leur parent loup garou mais c'est compliqué, il n'y a que des hypothèses et pas d'exemples concrets.

- Je suis désolée pour toi Mione mais sache que si tu as besoin, je serais avec toi.

- Merci Ginny.

La suite de leur rencontre se passa rapidement, surtout qu'Hermione partit vite rejoindre son cher - j'ai envie de le tuer- Remus.

Elle passa entre les couloirs de l'école, des étudiants se retournaient des fois sur son passage, reconnaissant l'héroïne de guerre.

- Remus Lupin il faut qu'on parle !

Eh oui, la lionne avait claqué la porte contre le mur, faisant sursauter tous les élèves de la salle de cours ainsi que son mari.

- Cela ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis au milieu d'un cour.

- Très bien, tout le monde dehors ! Allez oust ! C'est votre jour de chance.

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir, dès que le dernier passa la porte, Hermione traversa la salle et gifla son époux.

- Comment ? Comment as tu pu croire que je te trompais ? Tu es un salaud Remus John Lupin !

Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage déchiré par la douleur. Remus lui ne put dire un mot, sa femme pour la première fois de sa vie venait de le gifler. Il était paralysé devant la détresse de celle-ci.

- Je, Hermione, je suis désolé mais j'ai pas réfléchi, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je savais pas à qui en parler et ton employé m'a dit que tu avais de longues absences où personne ne savait ce que tu faisais.

- Je cherchais une solution à notre problème Remus, voilà ce que je faisais, des recherches sur des descendants de loups garous, cependant ce sont des recherches plus difficiles que prévus. Je les ais faites seule pour ne pas te donner de faux espoirs.

Hermione s'en voulait de lui mentir aussi facilement mais son plan était bientôt terminé, dès qu'elle résoudra le problème du voyage dans le temps, ils pourraient vivre heureux et Remus ne se sentira plus jamais inférieur.

Après cette dispute, Remus se sentit soulagé d'un poids, sa petite lionne l'aimait toujours autant.

Hermione était de plus en plus proche de la solution, elle avait trouvé une potion extrêmement complexe "temporis aberem" qui lui permettrai en la buvant de se retrouver à la date qu'elle souhaitait. Cependant la concoction était longue, vingt quatre heures à rajouter des ingrédients les uns après les autres sans pouvoir laisser seule la potion, et après deux semaines de repos.

Elle profita d'une semaine où Remus devait encore rester à Poudlard pour la faire, ce fut éprouvant physiquement et mentalement, mais à la fin la potion avait la bonne consistance, ne restait plus qu'à la mettre dans un endroit sûr pendant deux semaines.

Remus de son côté s'inquiétait, il avait trouvé certains des livres d'Hermione ; _Le Loup garou et ses faiblesses_ , _ Les voyages dans le temps et leurs propriétés_ . Bref des livres qui ne traitaient pas du tout de ce dont elle lui avait parlé. Elle lui avait encore mentit, certes il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'amant là-dessous mais quoi alors?

Il rentra plus tôt chez lui ce vendredi là, il cherchait mais ne trouvait rien. Puis il alla dans le bureau sa femme tout était rangé, cependant quand il essaya d'ouvrir le meuble où elle rangeait ses papiers, celui-ci était fermé à clé. Etrange, Hermione laissait tout ouvert d'habitude.

- Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit calepin, en l'ouvrant il découvrit des notes et des dates dont une particulière revenait; le soir où Greyback l'avait attaqué.

Là c'est sûr quelque chose de très mauvais se préparait; les livres pour détruire des loups garous, des livres sur les voyages temporels et maintenant ça. C'était pas possible ? Elle ne pouvait pas …

- Remus ? Depuis quand tu fouilles dans mes affaires ?

Il se retourna pour la voir, là, devant lui avec un air contrarié sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Hermione ? Tout ça, ces cachoteries et ces recherches ? Tu ne fais rien d'illégal ou de dangereux ?

- Viens, on va parler de toute cette histoire dans le salon, j'ai besoin de boire quelque chose.

Il la suivit, mais ne desserra pas les dents pour autant, arrivés au salon elle lui tendit un verre, il commença à le boire puis lui fit face.

- Alors ?

- Tu as raison, je te mentais depuis le début, tu sais que je rêve d'avoir une vie heureuse mais ça ne suffit pas, à chaque fois que l'on voulait franchir une étape tu me parlais de ta lycanthropie et aujourd'hui encore on ne peut avancer à cause de cela . Alors j'ai eu un plan, il est terminé depuis deux semaines, je vais retourner au jour au Greyback t'as agressé et tout changer, je vais faire en sorte que ce salaud ne s'approche pas de toi, ni de ce qu'on pourra réaliser ensemble. Comme ça quand je reviendrai on sera heureux, sans obstacles et on aura tout plein de bébés.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu imagines tout ce que tu vas changer ? Je ne te laiss…

Il ne put continuer, il se sentit doucement tombé au sol et il se sentit si fatigué.

- Hermione?

- Désolé mon amour, je vais nous construire un avenir meilleur.

Quand Hermione fut sûr qu'il dormait, elle prit un sac qui contenait une arbalète et des fioles d'une potion verte. Dans sa main, elle avait une fiole blanchâtre dont elle but une gorgée.

Elle se sentit tanguer avant de se retrouver dans une forêt derrière une maison, elle se demanda si elle avait réussi quand un garçonnet sortit de la maison pour jouer avec un ballon.

Remus, elle devait se dépêcher, elle arma l'arbalète en attachant une fiole verte à la flèche, prête à tirer d'un instant à l'autre.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle ne bougea pas pour ne pas se faire remarquer, le petit jouait toujours. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle le vit, Greyback , à l'opposé du jardin il semblait vérifier si sa proie était bien en place. Hermione attendit patiemment son heure, le soleil se coucha et il sortit.

Grand et sombre, il avança vers le lieu où se trouvait Remus, Hermione se précipita et arriva à côté du gamin terrorisé par ce monstre et tira.

La flèche le toucha en pleine poitrine et la fiole se brisa au contact de la peau dure et commença à dissoudre la peau.

- Ne regardes pas et cours chez toi.

Le petit obéit rapidement , allant prévenir ses parents, et Hermione rechargea son arme avec une nouvelle fiole pendant que la bête hurla et essaya de reprendre ses esprits malgré la douleur. Sans perdre de temps Hermione tira une deuxième fois en essayant d'attendre le cœur mais le loupa, la bête s'avança vers elle et la projeta plus loin.

Bien que étourdie, Hermione se précipita vers son sac pour en sortir une nouvelle fiole qu'elle jeta directement à la figure de l'animal.

- Stupéfix !

John Lupin arriva vers elle pour l'aider à chasser ce monstre. Il releva Hermione qui lui donna une fiole, ils en jetèrent chacun une sur cette créature lunaire qui bientôt ne put plus bouger pour se défendre.

- Silencio.

La créature n'émit plus de bruit, la potion continuant d'agir et tua la créature à petit feu.

- Merci pour mon fils.

Sans un mot Hermione se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et de récupérer la fiole blanchâtre qu'elle avait mis en sécurité.

- Attendez ! Je peux vous remercier comment ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Au revoir peut être.

Elle but la potion mais cela fut différent, elle eut des maux d'estomac violents et un mal de tête horrible, elle avait l'impression de s'écrouler et tout devint noir.


End file.
